


The Missing Piece

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Missing Piece

Excitedly, you ran out of work and down the street toward your apartment. Spencer and Luke were off for the next few days and it was the anniversary of the day you walked into their lives. “Our missing puzzle piece,” as you were called.

You’d only been in one monogamous relationship before, and then two polyamorous ones before Spencer and Luke. One worked out well, the other did not - shrouded in jealousy and doubt from the other two parties involved. And then you met your boys, who’d never been in a polyamorous relationship before and rest was history. 

Now it was two years later and you ran the entire way back home. At least as much as you could ever run. You liked food a lot and carried around a fair bit of extra weight. For the longest time, you’d been ashamed of that, but years ago you learned to let ago and bask in your glory instead. You felt beautiful now and you had two sexy boyfriends. Life couldn’t get any better. 

As you ran up the stairs, Spencer opened the door for you, saying “Happy Anniversary” before you could even walk inside. “Are those flowers for me or Luke?” You laughed.

“We picked them up for you,” he replied. “It was quite funny telling the woman at the counter that we were picking up roses for ‘our’ girlfriend. She looked horrified.”

Luke came around the corner, already shirtless and walking around in flannel pajama pants. He always changed into pajamas the second he walked in the door. Spencer did other things first if they caught his eye. He was probably the one who put the flowers in the vase. “It was amazing. The look on her face…priceless. I’d pay to see it again.”

Spencer took your hand and spun you into Luke’s arms as he went off to get changed into something comfortable himself. “Happy Anniversary, love.”

“Happy Anniversary, my loves.”

“How was work?” Spencer asked.

“Same old, same old.”

Luke chimed in as he poured everyone a glass of water. “Us too. Paperwork day.”

You stared off dreamily as they told you about their cases as of late. “You okay?” Spencer asked. “You’re off in another world.”

“No, I’m good. Just thinking about how amazing I have it, having two amazing, intelligent, caring, badass men in my life, both of whom I get to sleep with!” 

Spencer snorted. “The fact that you said ‘of whom’ turns me on.”

“You’re both nerds.”

“And yet you’re doing us both,” Spencer said. “What does that say about you?”

“I love dorks.” He kissed you both before asking if you wanted to order pizza for dinner. 

That sounded amazing. None of you needed fancy shit for an anniversary - flowers and dinner in was all you really wanted. “Well, since you are both in pajama pants, I feel entirely too clothed.”

While Luke placed the call, you stripped down to your bra and panties. “So you won’t be the one answering the door?” Luke asked, laughing as you plopped down on the couch and huddled in a blanket. 

“Nope, you do it.”

“I second that.” Spencer sat down beside you, both being joined by Luke after he finished placing your order for a meat lovers pizza. 

Spencer’s stomach grumbled, so he asked for Luke to grab him a couple of crackers. “How long until the pizza comes?”

“Forty minutes.”

Both you and Spencer groaned. Luke told you to stop being big babies.

It was an agonizing 40 minutes, but finally the pizza arrived and you all ate a slice and a half before collapsing onto the couch. After about an hour of a movie, you all found yourselves in a heap of flannel and lace on the couch. You were sitting in Spencer’s lap and he was leaning on Luke. 

Spencer’s hands were slung limply around your waist, tracing over the areas of your stomach you’d always hated most. When you leaned back in and kissed him, Luke started playing with his hair. The little whimper that escaped him made you both laugh. “If you both keep doing that, I’m going to lose my mind right here and now,” Spencer chuckled. 

“What if that’s the point?” Luke asked, smiling as he pushed up from the couch.

You watched as Spencer smirked at Luke and reached for his extended hand. It was amazing to see the two of them interact. As they’d told you when you first entered the relationship, they had never been polyamorous before, and they were so in love, but there was something missing they couldn’t place until you showed up. 

Popping up from the comfy cushions, you stood beside Luke and grabbed Spencer’s other hand, pushing them both back toward the bedroom. 

As you stumbled into the room, you fell on top of Luke, your nails lightly scraping down his chest as Spencer came up behind you and did the same, raking his nails up your thighs. 

Luke’s eyes darkened as his hands wandered up to your breasts, hovering over the thin material before pulling it off, leaving your skin bare to his calloused touch. The sensation made you arch back into Spencer’s waiting embrace. “I want these off,” he said, laughing against your skin as he slipped his hand into your panties. 

“I second that,” Luke laughed.

You swallowed hard and relaxed into them as they peeled off the remainder of your clothes, which didn’t take long. Spencer played with your sex, running his fingers up and down your slit as you straddled Luke, your slick center begging for them. With a groan, Spencer grabbed Luke’s length and placed it at your entrance, watching as he slid inside you. “Ah! Fuck.” You bit your lip at the feeling of him filling you.

Using your thighs, you pumped up and down on his length, whimpering when Spencer bent down to taste you both. Luke wrapped his arms around your back and brought you flush against him. “Fuck me, Luke,” you breathed. 

When he thrusted upward, you swallowed, closing your eyes against the feeling deep within you. Between kisses, he moaned for Spencer to join you. “Spencer, come on.” 

Spence responded by leaning over you both, kissing Luke before he kissed you. His hair kept falling into his eyes and making you laugh. Slowly, he placed himself at your entrance too. It was a tight fit, having the two of them inside you at the same time, but it brought a whole ton of sensations that you couldn’t feel in any other way. “Oh my god,” you cried softly. “Please. Mmm…fuck.”

They found their rhythm, Spencer’s length now filling you so fully that Luke rubbed up against your g-spot in the most delicious way. You were definitely in the process of melting into a puddle. Luke grabbed at your sides, kneading your skin in his hands as his mouth searched for Spencer’s. 

Your skin was assaulted with kisses, front and back, left and right. “Oh fuck!” Your walls clenched around them both, as the orgasm began to rack your body. Falling over into Luke, you melted and allowed them to take you to the brink, reveling in the sound of both of them following shortly after. 

As they removed themselves from you, you found yourself to be a puddle of jelly. “Happy Anniversary,” you laughed.

After cleaning themselves up, they did the same for you, realizing there was no way in hell you were about to move. “You look gorgeous after you’ve come,” Luke said, gathering you into his arms. Your cheeks were rosy and hot, still not over your wonderful orgasm. 

“Agreed,” Spencer said, crawling back into bed. “Room for one more?”

“Always,” you said simultaneously.

It was barely 10 minutes later that you fell asleep, Luke’s arms wrapped around your midsection and Spencer’s forehead resting against your own.


End file.
